


The Abominations and Admirers of Amnesty Lodge

by wheredreamsgotodie



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheredreamsgotodie/pseuds/wheredreamsgotodie
Summary: Jake Coolice was thoroughly shaken. If you had asked him how he was doing an hour ago, he would have smiled and given you a cheerful response. That was before he almost died at the hands of one of Kepler's many abominations.
Relationships: Barclay & Jake Coolice, Jake Coolice/Barclay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Abominations and Admirers of Amnesty Lodge

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, I am posting this after midnight. Yes, I promised myself I would go to bed before 11. Yes, I wrote this in one sitting and no, I have not read it over yet. Enjoy :)

Jake Coolice was thoroughly shaken. If you had asked him how he was doing an hour ago, he would have smiled and given you a cheerful response. That was before he almost died at the hands of one of Kepler's many abominations.

The hot springs behind Amnesty Lodge were his life force, the one place he should have felt truly safe, but that monster ruined it. Without the Pine Guard he would have been dead, but even now he felt like he had one foot in the grave. After the monster released him, Barclay ran towards him, dragging him back to the lodge before he could be hurt again. Jake could barely remember Barclay bringing him inside. In all honesty, he could barely remember the monster attack. One second, he was in the springs, the next he's gasping for air as the abomination rose from the water, taking Jake with it. 

Jake shivered at the memory. As his senses came back to him, he could see the lobby of the Amnesty Lodge. A fire roared in the hearth, providing a much welcomed heat to the room. As he turned to look back towards the kitchen, Jake realized he was alone. 

"Barclay!", his mind screamed. Oh God, where on Earth was Barclay. Jake was overcome by a wave of terror as he pictured Barclay's fate. The abomination must have gotten him. Jake had to save him. He stood slowly, the damage that the abomination caused still bringing him a great deal of pain. On shaky legs, he crossed the room, trying desperately to get to the springs before the monster got Barclay. 

As his fingertips brushed the doorknob, he felt something grab him from behind. In his weakened state, Jake could do little more than flail, attempting to throw off whatever entity had captured him. 

"Jake." He continued to thrash around, trying to elbow whoever was behind him.

"Jake," the voice repeated. Some part of Jake's mind seemed to recognize the voice, but fear took over. The arms around him pulled away. Jake spun around, fists clenched. 

Before him stood Barclay. A few towels were scattered on the floor, as if Barclay had dropped them in his scuffle with Jake. Jake looked up at the sylph, tears forming as he struggled to look Barclay in the eye. 

"Barclay, I-". Jake slid unceremoniously to the floor, burying his face in his hands. Large tears rolled down his cheeks. It was okay. He was okay. Barclay was okay. There was nothing to worry about. Still, the pain in his chest had not faded and the memory of the abomination was still fresh in his mind. 

Barclay was on his knees beside Jake in an instant. He lay a large hand on Jake's back, rubbing circles into his back in a calming manner. 

"You're alright," he said. "Everything's all right." Jake leaned into his touch. He was still wet from the previous encounter, water dripping from his hair to join his tears. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Jake whispered. He spoke it as if it were a mantra, as if he was possessed. He kept repeating the apology, stopping only for a moment as he heaved. The abomination had done a number on him and his sudden outburst certainly had not helped. 

Barclay leans in, pushing Jake's hair out of his eyes before speaking. "Jake, it's okay. You were scared." He reaches blindly for one of the towels and wraps if around Jake. With one hand he holds the towel around Jake's shoulders, the other coming up to rest on Jake's face. He tilted the boy's chin up, encouraging him to look him in the eye. 

"Come on," he said with a smile, "Let's get you dried off." Jake allows him to guide him into a standing position and lead him out of the lobby. He closes his eyes, allowing the larger man to guide him to his room. 

He sits on the bed, shivering. His clothes stick uncomfortably to his skin, further lowering his body temperature. Jake glanced up to see Barclay digging through the chest of drawers in the corner of the room. The sylph continued his search for a moment longer, then turned to Jake. He crossed the room quickly, setting a stack of clothes next to Jake. 

"I'll go grab you a drink," he smiled, leaving the room. Jake slowly rose from the bed, grabbing the stack of clothes as he did. He stepped into the bathroom, taking a few moments to remove his wet clothes and dry himself off. He looked at the stack of clothes Barclay had given him, a comfortable ensemble consisting of a worn Dolly Parton shirt, a pair of soft, black sweatpants, and woolen socks that one of the other residents had knitted for him. He slipped them on quickly as he heard Barclay open the door. 

Jake stepped into the bedroom, smiling as he saw Barclay. The sylph had set two mugs on the desk, each filled with a fragrant cinnamon tea. He was currently occupying himself with a book that had been lying on Jake's desk. Jake snuck past him before leaning over to see what he was looking at. It was the copy of X-Games Through the Years that Dani had gifted him last year. The memory made him smile softly. 

Barclay turned his attention to Jake, closing the book and setting it on the table with a soft thud. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked. Jake was still visibly shaking, but he had perked up a bit since the initial attack. 

"A lot better, thank you." Jake reached for his tea, taking a small sip before humming in satisfaction. On nights like these, even the nectar of the gods couldn't compare to some sweet cinnamon tea. It had been a fairly warm summer in Kepler, but the chill from the attack still ran deep within him. 

Barclay ushered him towards the bed, encouraging him to cuddle up beneath the covers. The extra warmth had made him feel much better, but a hollow coldness still enveloped him. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to simulate contact before giving up. Barclay was still sitting at Jake's desk, now watching Jake as he sipped his tea. Once the pair had finished their drinks, Barclay rose, reaching for Jake's mug. He offered it to the older sylph, who took it before turning to leave the room.

"Clay?" Jake asked, his voice barely a whisper. Barclay turned back to him, arching his eyebrows. 

"Yes?"

"I-". Jake fell silent, his voice trailing off. He wrapped his arms around his body again, ducking his head into his shoulder to avoid eye contact with the man.

Barclay had a confused look on his face, quickly setting the mugs on the desk before sitting on the bed next to the other sylph. He reached a hand out, laying it against Jake's forehead. Jake didn't feel any different, but as glanced down he saw a blush spreading across Jake's face. It crept down his collar bones, exposed by the large shirt he was wearing and disappeared somewhere beyond that. 

"Are you okay, Jake?" Jake didn't respond, instead turning towards Barclay and wrapping his small hands around the larger man's wrist. Barclay took this as a hint to get closer to the boy, lifting him off the bed before resettling beside him. Jake seemed a bit shocked at the ease with which Barclay had lifted him, but that quickly faded as he leaned in to bury his face in the other sylph's neck. They lay like that for a moment, Barclay's arms wrapped around Jake as he tucked his head into the other's neck. He shifted slightly, leaning in to the boy before pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. Jake giggled, his warm breath tickling Barclay's neck.  
"You Barclay, are totally tubular," he whispered with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at @postmodernflora for more writing and fan art :)!


End file.
